Secrets
by WriteToSurvive
Summary: Hilary had always been the girl among the guys, and she had never minded. They were pretty awesome friends. But one day she decided that she wanted a female BFF. So she found this one perfect girl, who was... Might eventually become Kai/Hil.
1. Chapter 1

Most people have a hard time finding good, _real_ friends. But they're found, they are taken for granted. It's only when you don't have a friend, or as in the Hilary's case, a particular _kind_ of friend, that you even start to think about it.

For most part, friends, or their lack thereof, had been a complete non-issue for Hilary. While in school, a thirteen year old girl, class president with perfect grades, always ready to help, had no problem in making friends. And then there was Tyson. Just the fact that you knew him (and more importantly, that he knew you – after the World Championships so _many_ people _knew_ him), meant a free ticket to friendship. Especially is you regularly got irritated with him and ran around after him to blading matched in the rain, with brooms; and eventually got kidnapped by a couple of weirdos, alongside a tiny, timid, bespectacled boy, and had to get rescued. Well then, you were officially a 'friend', even though he might refer to you as 'nobody'. So it was no big accomplishment, being friends with Tyson.

In fact, the noteworthy friendship here was the one with the tiny, timid, bespectacled boy who took a comparatively longer time making friends, owing to the fact that he was so nervous of everyone and everything, even if he _was _very friendly. Except his beloved computer with the bit beast trapped inside it. It may be said that Kenny's first friend, besides Tyson, might have been his talking computer and bit beast Dizzy.

Moving on.

Hilary technically _met_ Kai before Rey and Max. But Kai was, well… Kai. _This_ friendship took a much longer time to foster, owing to the fact that he treated her like wasn't even there the first time they met. Kenny's reassurance that Kai treated everybody and 'especially them like that', didn't stop her from holding him in complete suspicion. It was only until much later, when he made the rest of the gang _listen_ to her advice that she began to trust him. A lot.

Ray was more like a brother than anything else, an older brother, calm and reassuring. Max was the perfect best friend, always cheerful and ready to rub off his happiness on everyone else as well. The one with the weird mustard fixation.

Anyway; these five boys meant that Hilary was an unusually lucky person in terms of friend collections. And she had never felt any inadequacies in that regard… until one day she saw a couple of girls gossiping and giggling, and suddenly she felt all alone.

* * *

**I have no idea where this came from, I wrote it up at like 2 o clock in the morning, because I couldn't sleep. I literally sat staring at the page and my hand started _moving on its own. _No kidding. But I have a fairly good idea about where its going now. Anyway... please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hilary was the only one to ever really bother about her studies. Max and Ray were pretty good, Kenny skated through science, Tyson was lucky enough to pass, and Kai was … well, Kai. He was good at everything. But that didn't mean that any of them were actually _serious_ about their grades. So when Hilary stopped paying attention in class, people knew something was up.

It could be attributed to a number of things. The most obvious could have been the shift to her temporary new home, while the old one got painted. Or, maybe the fact that they had discovered that the school Kai Hiwatari attended was only across the city. Residential, of course, but at least he was in the same city, and they actually _knew _he was there. Enough information to distract a girl.

Maybe she had plans after school (date?) that she was thinking about. Also enough to distract a girl.

Then again, it was entirely possible that the lesson was too boring for even _Hilary_ to pay appropriate attention.

Kenny wondered. Then he became too busy gazing blanking into space like everyone else.

"Hey mom, I'm home," Hilary called through her house.

"What took you so long?" Her mother asked from the kitchen. "Did you go to Tyson's directly?"

Hilary hesitated a little, knowing that her mother was sure to make a big deal out of her first ever detention. She wondered whether it was worth it to lie, but then decided on the truth.

"I got detention," she replied, to the utter surprise of her mother who had got used to having a daughter who never, ever got into detention.

"Wow," she said after a moment. "I'm so proud of you!" And she clapped her on the back. Hilary blinked (this was so not the expected reaction), then laughed, relieved. Her mother would have almost passed as girl friend, if she hadn't been a forty year old, and … her _mother_.

"So, how come it happened? I can't believe you finally did it!" Her mother looked worried for a moment, and then said "That doesn't make me a bad mom, does it?"

"No mom," Hilary grinned, amused. "And it was nothing, really. I just blanked the teacher. I was thinking of something, and didn't notice he was talking to me."

And before her mother could make her elaborate on the "thinking of something", she continued "So, when are we moving?" Everything that was essential for life, like her computer and the television set, and _all_ her non-school books had already been moved the day before.

"Tomorrow," Mrs. Tachibana replied, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "Something is up with you. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Absolutely.

"Yes" she replied. "I'm going to … to Tyson's. Yeah. See you later."

That night she realized that it would be the last night in her own room for a long time. She looked around at the bare room, at the blank walls, without actually looking at them. She hadn't stopped thinking about her female friends, or lack, thereof. She realized she was probably being really silly, since she had the best friends anyone could ever wish for. But they weren't _girls._ And she _so_ wanted a friend, with whom she could giggle madly at silly, girly things, and talk about things talked could _not _be talked about with boys.

Little did she realize, that her wish would be granted, if somewhat… unconventionally.


	3. Chapter 3

_To say that my life is complicated would be a total understatement. Because :_

_I spent two years of my life travelling (for no real reason, strictly speaking)_

_I spent said two years crushing on a guy who regularly goes AWOL on everyone, and who probably never even noticed me as anything more than a 'member' of the 'team'._

_More recently : _

_There is a something in my new room_

_That is demanding that I evacuate, immediately_

_Said something just pushed me off my bed_

_Ghosts aren't supposed to be able to do that are they?_

Hilary pinched herself hard to make sure she _wasn't_ dreaming.

_Ouch._

That was going to bruise. So _that _possibility was out of question.

Then she carefully went over everything that she had done after school. No buzzed drinking, no hash; nothing to suggest that she might be hallucinating. Not that she was a person to do any such, anyway. But sane, rational people did not see _ghosts_ in their rooms. Not unless they were _Mediators_ anyway, and such people only existed in _Meg Cabot_ books. Besides, this was her first ever ghost. She hadn't seen ghosts since she had been three, and her father had _definitely_ never dropped in for a chat.

_What's going ON? _

Hilary mind did not seem to be working properly.

"Hi," Hilary said, in a would-be calm voice. Because she may have had many, many adventures all involving dangerous, beast-inhabited spinning tops, but this was something… else altogether. Supposedly not solid. Some would even say _non-existent_.

"Oh, hi," Replied the – _never mind_. "Sorry about that," It(_the a dead girl in my room)_ said, regarding the push. "But you looked a little out of it."

_There's a friendly, _dead_ girl in my room._

"Oh. Sorry."

"No that's fine. You're taking it better than most people."

"I see. So can I get back on my bed now?"

The – ghost – frowned.

"I thought you understood," She said sounding disappointed. "I told you, I don't want you in my room."

Finally, it hit her.

"How did you push me off?" Hilary gasped hysterically. "You're not supposed to be able to do that! You don't even exist!"

"That's just rude," Sniffed the ghost. "And I've been wondering about that myself."

"I see," Hilary whispered. "Why haven't you, um, _moved on?_"

"I have no idea," She said coolly, "But as long as I'm here, this room is _mine._"

Hilary wondered through the shock how the girl could be bothered about room possession, when she was a -

_Solid ghost._


End file.
